Date
by kazuhachan00
Summary: Conan yang terjebak di alam mimpinya itu harus berjuang demi si pujaan hati. Akankah dia berterus terang bahwa selama ini dia itu Kudo Shinichi yang mengecil?


2 tahun telah berlalu, dia masih tetap sabar menunggu kembalinya sang pangeran yang ia cintai. Tapi, seribu pertanyaan terlontarkan dari hati sang putri. _Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang ku? _Gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian, langkahnya terhenti saat melintasi jalan kecil di tepi sungai ini. Sebenarnya, dia telah berjalan di tempat itu sedari tadi, tapi karena terbawa oleh lamunannya sendiri dia pun akhirnya lupa. "Ya, dulu tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku dan Shinichi mendengar lagu _Amazing Grace_, dan pada saat itu juga pertengkaran kami berhenti." Omongnya sendiri. "Tapi, dimana kau sekarang? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan suka muncul sendiri di tengah kasus. Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" Ujarnya serak yang di susul dengan air mata. Dia pun menghapus air mata itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

***Sesampai di rumah***

"Yo Ran, mengapa sangat lama? Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi! Aku sudah lapar." Keluh ayahnya, yang tak lain lagi adalah si _The Sleeping Kogoro_.

"Tunggu sebentar Ayah! Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sonoko di jalan. Jadi kami mengobrol sebentar." Bohong Ran. Mana mungkin dia akan menceritakan kalau dia menangis? _Itu adalah hal yang memalukan! _Gumamnya dalam hati.

"_Welcome home, _Ran-neechan!" Suara itu yang tak asing lagi untuk didengar. Edogawa Conan atau Conan. Dia pun menutup majalah yang sedari tadi ia baca untuk menunggu 'kekasihnya' itu datang.

"Conan-kun, ya, aku pulang. Aku akan memasak makan malam yang enak untuk kalian semua! Jadi bersabarlah sedikit lagi!" Hibur Ran yang hatinyalah sebenarnya yang harus di hibur.

Dengan antusias Conan menjawab "Ya, aku akan menunggu!". Berlainannya dengan Kogoro, dia hanya sibuk memikirkan sinetron Yoko di TV-nya itu.

***Setelah makan malam***

Ran dan Conan sibuk mencuci piring bekas makan malamnya itu. Seperti biasa, Kogoro hanya mabuk dan terpaku pada TV kecilnya itu.

"Conan-kun..." Panggil Ran sembari mengakhiri mencuci.

"Ada apa Ran-neechan?" Jawab Conan sambil mengelap meja bekas makan.

"Aku balik ke kamarku duluan ya, Conan? Aku ingin menelepon si maniak misteri itu. Aku ingin tahu alasan dia tak pernah pulang, kemudian tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kasus dan memcahkannya tapi pergi lagi. Aku ingin meminta alasan yang sebenarnya. Walaupun aku masih bisa menunggunya, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku ini berada di ambang kebingungan yang tidak jelas." Jelas Ran yang disusul dengan air mata yang menetes.

Conan pun hanya bisa mengangguk bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Ran kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Conan sendirian di dapur itu. Setelah Ran masuk ke kamarnya, Conan juga berlari menuju kamarnya karena telah mengetahui kalau pujaan langsung mencari dasi _voice changer_-nya itu.

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Ya, bunyi getar itu berasal dari handphone Conan untuk kontak 'Kudo Shinichi'. Entah kenapa pada saat itu Conan melepas kacamatanya dan dengan sedih mengangkat telepon dari pujaan hatinya itu.

"Moshi-moshi Ran, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Shinichi untuk menutupi apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Kabarku baik, seperti biasa. Apakah tempat mu disana itu sepi?" _Kabarku baik, seperti biasa. Kenapa kau harus berbohong dan menyakiti hatimu sendiri Ran? Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura seolah dunia ini berputar dengan damai saja? Aku tidak ingin kau seperti itu._ Gumam Shinichi. Tanpa tersadar, Shinichi lah yang pertama kali jatuh airmatanya.

"Tempat ini sangat sepi. Kau bisa berbicara sesuka hatimu, Ran." Rembulan yang begitu besar pun menyinari mereka berdua dengan perasaan iba. _Supermoon _itu benar-benar seperti tepat di antar mereka berdua yang terpisah oleh sebatas dinding.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari ku? Dimana kau sekarang? Ada apa denganmu? Aku sangat bahagia ketika kau datang ke sebuah kasus lalu memecahkannya tiba-tiba, tapi pada saat aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, mengapa kau menghilang tanpa jejak? Jelaskan itu semua, Shinichi. Kumohon." Terdengar isak tangis dari Ran.

"Ran, kau pasti sangat kenal dengan anak bernama Edogawa Conan 'kan?" Tanya Shinichi sambil menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia 'kan tinggal satu rumah dengan ku. Emangnya ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Ran polos.

"Kau tahu, mungkin kau akan membenci ku setelah ini. Tapi, aku harus katakan padamu yang sebenarnya. Bahwa anak itu adalah..."

***Cuman mimpi?!***

"Huaahh, baguslah itu semua cuman mimpi. Kupikir, aku harus benar-benar mengucapkannya." Ujar Conan santai.

Setelah menyadari bahwa itu semua cuman mimpi, Conan pun dengan santai pergi untuk mengambil susu di kulkas. Pada saat menuang susu itu ke dalam gelas tanpa sadar dia mendengar percakapan Ran dengan Eisuke.

"Ran, hari Minggu ini bisakah kau menemaniku pergi ke Tropical Land? Kalau bisa datang sendiri saja ya." Ucap Eisuke polos.

_Apa Eisuke mengajak Ran kencan?! Tidak akan! Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi! _Kesal Conan dalam hati. Susu yang di minum Conan muncrat seketika ketika mendengar Ran menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, di hari itu aku tidak ada acara." Ujar Ran dengan santai. _Bodoh Ran! Kau enak banget langsung menerimanya. Apakah kau lupa dengan Kudo Shinichi yang sedang mendengarkan percakapan tololmu dengan laki-laki itu? _Kesal Conan dalam hati yang tanpa ia sadari dia memukul meja di hadapannya itu. _Waktu ku tinggal 1 minggu lagi. Lihatlah kalian berdua, akan ku buktikan bahwa Kudo Shinichi seorang detektif SMA dari timur masih ada!_

To be continued~

Halo minna san! Aku seorang newbie disini, jadi maafkan aku kalau ceritanya aneh. Aku juga minta review kalian ya! Arigatou! :3

#kazuha


End file.
